Friends Don't Let Friends Dial Drunk
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Their story was the classic tale of boy meets girl. You know, they meet, they hate each other, they fight it turns physical , they kiss, they fall in love. But there was no happily ever after for them. Now Girl is at a party, drunk with a phone in hand..


**A/N: **Here's an LWD oneshot. Derek's a little OOC, but I liked him sweet in this story. Inspired by the song by the Plain White T's (which I don't own!). I thought it was going to be short, but it sort of took off on its own.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own LWD.

**Friends Don't Let Friends Dial Drunk**

Their story was the classic tale of boy meets girl. You know, they meet, they hate each other, they fight (it turns physical), they kiss, they fall in love. It's about that time that the screen should fade to black, the credits should roll, and everyone should assume they live happily ever after for all the days of their lives. But alas, it was not so for these two. The happily ever after lasted for about 4.2 seconds and then the bubble burst.

Boy got scared and ran away faster than Girl could say "Wai-!" Girl was heartbroken. As a way to cheer Girl up, Girl's best friend took Girl to a huge party—which probably wasn't the brightest thing to do.

-+-+-+-

"I knew starting a relationship with him was a mistake," Casey mumbled, pulling her covers up over her head. Her next words were muffled by her thick comforter, but Emily could still make them out from across the room on her own bed. "It just felt different, you know? We were at the same college and no one knew we were 'related' except you and Sam. It felt so right and then he had to end things like a complete ass."

"I know Case, I know. But it's been almost a month. You have to stop moping around. You need to move on and I know just the way to help you do that," Emily smiled mischievously, though Casey couldn't see.

"And how's that?" Casey grumbled.

"How else on a Friday nigh?" Emily responded, "Party."

-+-+-+-

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Casey repeated for the hundredth time since she and Emily had walked into the party.

"This is the biggest party on campus tonight, how can you not want to be here? There's music and hot guys and alcohol and _hot guys_," Emily chided.

"You're sure he's not going to be here?" Casey asked for the thousandth time since Emily had dragged her out of bed.

"Yes, I'm sure," Emily answered again, then muttered, "I have it on good authority that he's not leaving his dorm tonight."

"Oh God! Good authority," Casey exclaimed, "You've been talking to Sam about me and Derek."

"I'm sorry, but you were out of control. I didn't know what to do," Emily apologized. "You wouldn't get out of bed and you skipped a days worth of classes, _twice_! You don't do that kind of thing…_ever_."

"Classes you're in too," Casey commented. "I knew you'd give me the notes."

"Still," Emily responded, "What if I missed something?"

"You didn't, and I've been back in class for weeks," Casey shrugged, "It doesn't matter anyway. You shouldn't have said anything to Sam, because now Derek knows. Gah, I need a drink."

Casey headed in the direction of the kitchen where the alcohol was being kept. Emily watched her go, frowning slightly. She realized suddenly that maybe bringing Casey there wasn't her greatest idea. By the time it occurred to her that she should keep an eye on Casey, she couldn't find her.

"Definitely a bad idea," Emily said quietly to herself, glancing around for Casey. "A _very_ bad idea."

-+-+-+-

When Emily finally found her again, Casey was sitting on a couch with her eyes focused on her cell phone. She seemed to be concentrating hard to press in a phone number—but her fingers kept slipping and hitting the wrong buttons. Emily sat down beside her and could smell the overpowering scent of alcohol on her.

"What are you doing Casey?" Emily inquired.

"Callin' Derek," Casey slurred. "I's need to talk to him."

"Oh, no, no, no," Emily exclaimed, "You're drunk and you'll only say something you'll regret."

"I've already done something I re-regret," Casey pouted. "I let him leave me. And now the phone won't work and I need to talks to him."

"No you don't," Emily grabbed Casey's phone, which she had posed to throw down on the glass coffee table in front of them.

"Give me my phone back!" Casey exclaimed. "I wanna call Derek."

"You can call him tomorrow when you've sobered up and are in your right mind," Emily responded as she opened her purse and dropped Casey's phone inside.

"Fine," Casey huffed, crossing her arms and pouting harder. "But I'm gonna call 'im, you can't stop me."

"I wouldn't try," Emily nodded, "Don't worry."

-+-+-+-

Casey darted into the bathroom, cutting a line of girls waiting for it. She slammed the door and locked it behind her. She could hear the cries of offense by the girls waiting in line, but ignored them. She was digging through Emily's purse trying to locate her phone. There was a loud knock at the door and Emily's voice reached her ears.

"Casey, you open this door, right this instant. And give me my purse back!"

"No!" Casey called back. She sat down on the toilet and continued to search for her phone. When she found it, she pulled it out, "Aha!"

"Casey, don't call Derek, you're not going to be happy about it when you're sober," Emily replied.

"I don't care," Casey responded, "I wanna talk to him, I need to."

It took Casey a while to enter the right combination of numbers. When she finally did and his name and picture popped up on her screen, she smiled widely. It took a couple rings before he picked up.

"Hey Case, what's up?" Derek answered casually.

"Derek!" Casey exclaimed excitedly. "It took forever to get your number to work. Cell phones are hard to use, the numbers are so _small_!"

"Casey, are you okay?" Derek asked.

"I'm great, Derek!" Casey answered, "I'm at a party. I'm a little bit drrunk."

"You're at a party?" Derek questioned, "Where are you? Are you alone? Where's Emily?"

"Whoa, whoa! Too many questions," Casey cut him off. She was waving her hand wildly in front of her, as if the gesture would cause him to stop through the phone.

"_Casey_, where are you?" Derek repeated slowly, punctuating each word.

"I told you, silly. A _party_," Casey laughed, "Em-ly brought me to one of those places with the big letters in the front."

"You're at a Fraternity!" Derek's voice squeaked as he shouted through the phone.

"Yes! I'm at a Fraterna-thingy. Em-ly wanted to make me leave but she wouldn't let me call you and I wanted to call you."

"Why did you want to call me, Case?"

"Cause I missed you. I miss you, I always miss you," Casey whispered, "You left me and I've been so sad."

"Casey…"

"Don't you miss me, Derek?"

"Of course I do, Casey," Derek sighed. "All the time."

"Then why did you break up with me?" Casey questioned, "Didn't you love me? I love you—_still _love you."

"Casey, let Emily take you back to your dorm. I'm coming to see you," Derek replied.

"Okay, Derek!" Casey responded, "Bye."

"Bye Case."

Casey hung up her phone and walked out of the bathroom to find Emily waiting for her, "Let's go Em-ly."

-+-+-+-

When the two finally made it back to their dorm, Derek was already there waiting for them. He was sitting on the ground with his back against their door. When he saw them, he scrambled to his feet and walked over to meet them. Casey squealed at the sight of him and lunged toward him. He caught her and pulled her against his side to help guide her to the door while Emily unlocked it.

"What are you doing here?" Emily snapped as she let herself, Derek and Casey in.

"Casey called me wasted, did you expect me to hang up on her and let her fend for herself?" Derek responded.

"Well you haven't spoken to her since you broke up with her, and you probably wouldn't have spoken to her until Christmas break if she hadn't called you," Emily accused, "I wasn't sure you still cared."

Derek helped Casey sit down on her bed and then rounded on Emily, "Of course I care! Why would you think I don't care?"

"You only _broke her heart_!" Emily exclaimed, "But I can see how I could confuse that with caring about her."

"I'm still hererre!!" Casey yelled.

"Oh, Case," Derek turned back to her. He sat down beside her on her bed. "Why did you drink so much?"

"I dunno," Casey sighed, leaning in to the hand he had reached over to push her hair out of her face, "I'm glad you're here."

"You can't call me like that Casey, you had me worried sick," Derek murmured.

Emily scoffed, "Right."

"Look Emily, I know you're upset about what happened between me and Casey, but I made a mistake, okay? I got scared, but that doesn't mean I don't still care about her or that I don't love her," Derek snapped and Emily's eyes widened.

"You love me?" Casey asked quietly.

"Casey, baby, we'll talk about this in the morning okay? Right now, it's time to get you into bed," Derek replied, standing and starting to pull the covers down.

Casey crawled backwards and curled up on her bed, yawning softly, "Only if you stay with me."

"I'll stay," Derek nodded, "Now get some sleep."

Derek tucked her in and smoothed her hair down. She was asleep within minutes. Derek then moved over to Casey's closet and pulled out the extra pillow and blanket she kept stashed there. He spread the blanket out on the floor beside Casey's bed and dropped the pillow on top of it. He kicked off his shoes and laid down.

Emily stared at him dumbstruck, "You're actually staying?"

"She asked me to, and if that's what she wants I will be right here until she asks me to leave," Derek answered settling down on his make shift bed.

"She won't ever do that," Emily replied.

Derek smiled slightly, "That's what I'm hoping."

-+-+-+-

Casey began to stir when the sunlight began to filter in through their window. Upon her emergence into the land of the conscious, she was met with a pounding headache. She brought her hands up to her forehead to rub her temples as she tried to recall what had happened the previous night to warrant such a torture. She rolled over to see Emily sitting a top her bed, watching Casey expectantly. Oh right, fraternity, party, alcohol, _more _alcohol…and…following Emily's gaze to the floor…_Derek_?!

And suddenly Casey remembered how he got there. She picked up one of her pillows and aimed for Emily's head. It didn't quite hit its mark but it smacked her in the lap, making the point quite obvious. "You let me drunk dial Derek?"

"I tried to stop you. I took your phone, but you _stole_ my purse!" Emily defended herself.

"You should have tried harder," Casey buried her face in her hands, "Oh, god. What did I say to him?"

"Well I couldn't really make out much through the locked bathroom door but whatever it was it had him rushing here to take care of you," Emily answered.

"Why is he still here?"

"You asked him to stay, so he did."

"What did he say last night?" Casey bit her lip.

"Some heavy things," Emily said, "Definitely a conversation you need to have while sober."

"Great," Casey groaned. "You should have stopped me, Em."

"May I repeat, you were locked in a bathroom! Save for breaking down the door—"

"That's what you should have done! Broke down the door!" Casey exclaimed.

"I'm surprised the angry mob of girls with full bladders, which you cut in front of, didn't do it themselves." Emily shrugged.

"Gah!" Casey shouted, "Friends don't let friends dial drunk! And you let him stay! Do you know how hard it was for me to even _think_ that I wouldn't be with him anymore? Let alone, how hard its going to be to actually _live_ without him when I have to be around him all the time?"

"I think you should talk to him before you get too emotionally out of control," Emily responded nodding toward where Derek was beginning to wake up.

He turned over to where he could see Casey, "Good morning."

"You stayed," Casey murmured.

"Well, I knew there was a chance you wouldn't remember asking me to, but I didn't want to risk leaving if you woke up expecting me to be there," Derek replied, "And there are some things we need to talk about."

"You know what? I'm gonna give you two some time alone to talk. I'm gonna hit the library, I have a paper to start anyway," Emily said, grabbing her bag and a couple of things off her desk before heading toward the door. "Call me a little later, kay Case?"

"Sure Emily," Casey nodded.

"Alrighty then, I'll see you later. Bye Derek."

As soon as the door was closed behind Emily, Casey launched into an explanation to defend herself, "Whatever I said last night I was wrong to call you. Emily should have known better than to let me get a hold of a phone when I had been drinking."

"I'm glad she did," Derek interrupted.

"You are?"

"Yeah," Derek nodded, "I should have called you a long time ago, but I kept making excuses for why I shouldn't. That you would be so furious that you wouldn't hear me out. That you had probably moved on already. And then you called and you kept saying you missed me and that you loved me and I realized it was my chance."

"Your chance to what?" Casey questioned quietly.

"My chance to tell you that I only broke up with you because I was terrified of what I was feeling. That I was so in love with you that I could hardly think straight and I wasn't ready to be that as scared as I was to be in love, it was scarier without you in my life day in and day out. I missed you so bad it hurt. I mean, it's so bad that even right now it hurts because I can't be next to you, I can't touch you, I can't hold you. I love you Casey, and I'm so sorry it took me this long to say it."

"I love you too Derek, but it hurts so bad to have you leave me. I can't go through that again. If you're gonna run every time you get a little scared, I can't be with you," Casey responded.

Derek sat upon his knees and pulled Casey's hands into his, "I'm done running in any direction that takes me away from you."

Casey smiled, "Good, because I've been so lonely without you."

Derek leaned up and captured her lips in a kiss, "I'm glad you called me, even if you were drunk."

"We should thank Emily for being so careless with her purse," Casey chuckled and pulled him close for another kiss.


End file.
